Aftermath
by Sparkler
Summary: Sparkler thanks Blade for almost giving up his life for her... heh. ;) Pure FLUFF, I'm warning you! It's only PG-13 for some words.


****

Title: Aftermath

****

Author: Who _else_??? Lookit my name, k? ;)

****

Disclaimer: MLP is © Hasbro, as is Sparkler. Blade however is _mine_ and don't take him unless you have the Great Bushwoolie's permission! ;)

****

Rating: PG-13... just for the cussing. 

****

Summary: Sparkler thanks Blade for almost giving up his life for her... heh. Pure fluff!

****

Author's Notes: This is a sign that Sparkler should NOT write at 4am when all senses are threatening to shut down. ;)

****

Distribution: Ask, lemme see, and ye shall recieve. ;)

****

Feedback: Be gentle... O_O;;

Did I forget anything? Oh yeah... um, if you like you _can _send me bags upon bags of mini chips ahoy... heh. ;)

She nuzzled him, so glad to see that he was okay. After he'd offered up his life for her... she'd been so worried. She was so worried that that seemingly miraculous healing spell was just a dream, and that somehow, he'd left her.

No matter what she'd said about him... she didn't REALLY want anything to happen to him, he meant too much to her. She liked the fact that someone cared so much about her, and he _did_ care about her, she knew that.

He nuzzled her back, slowly brushing a strand of her mane out of her face. He gave her that lopsided grin he always wore, and she smiled back, enveloping him in a gigantic hug, "Bladey..." she murmured into his chest. "Somebody's glad to see me." he chuckled, "Yeah I am Peg," she joked, nudging him in the ribs. "And don't scare me like that again. I know you love me, but... I'm not worth dying over." she finished, her voice completely serious.

"I'll beg your pardon, Miss. Your worth everything to me, life's a bitch, _my_ life especially, and I'll be damned if you leave this earth before me. So if that includes jumping in front of a wacky mage's life-zapping spell for you... I will. I love you Sparky." She hugged him tighter, too choked up to speak.

And speaking of choking...

"Uh... Sparky..." the white peg strained, "I'm still a little sore, watch the ribs!" "OH!" Sparkler backed away, no longer touching him. "I'm sorry." "Did I say you could let go, Lady Blue?" he growled in her ear, pulling her against him. She giggled and snuggled up against him, gently, this time. God it felt so good to be in his arms, she hadn't allowed herself to feel this in awhile, and when she finally did...

It was _wonderful_...

She was snapped from her reverie by a soft purring behind her, what the...? She moved back to take a look, she couldn't move! "Peg, what'd you do?!" she demanded. He just smirked, "Making sure you don't get away again." She couldn't believe it, he. had. zipped. her. up. inside. his. jacket!!!

"Be reasonable peg..." she bargained jokingly. "Nope, can't let you get away Lady Blue... not yet anyhow..." he snorted into her mane, making her giggle even more. "Why not?" she inquired innocently, "Ohhh... I have a little something in _mind_." he replied, smirking a sly smirk. "Like what?" she asked, her voice still the paragon of innocence. "Why don't you close your eyes and find out?" he challenged. Complacently, she closed them.

She felt his muzzle touch hers in a sweet, slow kiss.

When they finished, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "That all you got?" he raised an eyebrow at her, "I was supposed to have more?" she grinned an evil little grin. "Now close _your_ eyes." "Okay..." he did the same. She was going to teach this boy how to tease a girl correctly if it killed her. She nuzzled him till she felt him relax a bit, then placed a soft kiss on his lips, he responded in-kind. "_This is good_," she thought, leaving it there for a few moments, "_He's learning_." 

She took advantage of the position she was in and started to rub his back, pulling him even closer towards her, all the while, taking the kiss to the next level. A little more passionate, a touch rougher, but just enough to keep him intrigued.

Blade was thoroughly enjoying this slow, sweet, torture. Now if she'd only thought about this method of torture rather than letting him alone all these months, things would've been just peachy. ;) He'd die a happy peg if this was the kind of stuff he was in store for. "_I should really risk my life more often_..." he thought lazily.

Sparkler wasn't finished with him yet, not by a _long_ shot. She slowly ran her hooves down his spine, making sure she hit all the right spots along the way, if this kiss was to survive for a few moments more, then she had to give him something to go on, and that tingle should do the trick. He responded alright, his hold on her got tighter, she could almost _feel_ the pent-up groan inside him, aching to get out. Again, her hooves did their work and slowly made their way around his sides to his chest, she slid her hooves up and down slowly, all the while murdering him with her mouth. 

And it _still_ wasn't over.

Her arms snaked around his neck, bringing her body closer to his. Her hooves worked their magic this time on the back of his neck, she began to back off, her kiss becoming softer, more subdued. He leaned into her out of pure frustration, where was that fire from a few minutes ago? It had just gotten good... why was she backing off? Then again, that neck massage felt awfully good... damn she had magic hooves...

Just when she had gotten him distracted enough to actually fall for the old neck massage routine, she pushed her body against his, one small bump, just ever so slightly.

This sent him into overdrive.

They fought like tigers over control of the same pallate, passion, ferocity, and raw desire all rolled into one, the only thing that refereed this fight was the need to breathe. Reluctantly, both participators pulled away, breathing heavy and eyes wild. Sparkler smirked, and then whispered, "Now, you do _me_."

T H E E N D


End file.
